


Not a Fairy Tale

by royaltyofaurorablue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Don't take it very seriously, F/M, M/M, No Smut, The characters above plays a important part in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyofaurorablue/pseuds/royaltyofaurorablue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABANDONED. I'M SO SORRY. Haruno Sakura thought to study as a  doctor-to-be and to work at a local hospital was stressful enough until she was reunited with Akasuna no Sasori. A person who used to hang out with her during high school before they went separate ways after he graduated. Now; he's back in her life, and have quite an interest in her. She wouldn't mind it except for the fact he works for the Akatsuki. An organisation rumoured to have members doing illegal doings. Would she be in danger if Sasori keeps her in his life? Or would they suffer the consequences of his actions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Akasuna Sasori and Chiyo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this story back on archiveofourown. I know I missed a lot of grammar mistakes but I tried to work it out without changing the story completely. I will slowly update this and edit the chapters while I go on. It will have forty chapters given the fact; the story on fanfiction will only have the censored version to obey the fanfiction's laws. I will not write smut between the pairings but it will be hinted as the story pass by. I hope you like this.

Freshmen year at college. Konoha University. Sakura couldn't believe she made it this far. Most people don't know what they wanted to do in high school, like some of her friends. Unlike them, she knew she wanted to be a doctor. When she saw a mother nursing her son's cut with such love during a visit to the park, she decided right then she wanted to be a doctor. Given the fact, elementary schools only teach the subjects you need to know, she didn't learn anything about medicine. Although her childhood friend, Yamanaka Ino, usually found her talking to the nurse, Rin Nohara. A kind person who now works at the local hospital in Konoha. 

During her time at middle school, she usually hangs out at the nurse's office during lunch time. Sometimes, she gotten hurt. Getting bullied by girls who teased her about her forehead was sadly a normal thing. Ino didn't save her like she usually did given the fact they weren't friends because of Uchiha Sasuke. Because back then; they were childish fighting to get Uchiha Sasuke's attention. Something Sakura and Ino today becomes embarrassed when it is brought up. 

She remembered TenTen saving her a lot back in middle school instead. A person who today trains quite daily in a Karate place not too far from Konoha University. She remembered meeting Tenten one day during a meeting with the student council. A chance meeting that helped her several times. Since Sakura was already quite familiar with Hyuuga Neji; an older cousin of her other dear friend Hyuuga Hinata; meeting TenTen wasn't exactly a surprise. Neither was meeting Rock Lee. 

It was fun chatting and befriending Neji's friends. Especially since he wasn't such a jerk towards Hinata. Sakura knows it was because of Naruto Uzumaki. A fight had broken out between the two boys during lunch day in middle school one day because of Neji's harsh torment towards Hinata. Obviously; Naruto won the fight and Neji been treating Hinata with the respect she deserves. 

\--

TenTen saved her one day during middle school and when Sakura tried to apology for a fight between TenTen and Ami; TenTen put her foot down. She wouldn't have Sakura apologizing to her. TenTen told Sakura she hated bullies, and she's Sakura friend so she doesn't have to apologize. TenTen was a year older than her, her senior. TenTen also put her foot down when Sakura tried to call her senpai.

Sakura remembered that day as if it happened yesterday. 

_'I dislike being bullied. I want this to be over right now.' Sakura thought with a grimace when she covered her head from Ami Wannabe's foot coming down to kick her. She thought she saw Ino Yamanaka watching from the sidelines. Looking shocked and angry but Sakura must have imagined it. Because Ino quickly disappeared from sight and Sakura's heart was full of heartache. She wished she didn't make that decision to break off Ino's friendship because of Uchiha Sasuke. He wasn't worth it; Sakura decided. But the next thing she knew Ami's foot never made contact with her head._

_She dared a glance and saw TenTen holding Ami's foot with a furious look on her face. Later that day; Sakura would find out that she did indeed saw Ino watching from the sidelines. Right now; she was glad her friend was with her. She watched TenTen punching Ami and her girlfriend's cheeks and she wanted to wince. She never did like violence. Something that she got from Uchiha Itachi._

_And when she noticed TenTen was holding out a hand for her take; she quickly grasped it and got up. Apparently, TenTen was told what was happening with 'Haruno' from Ino. Sakura smiled at that when she thought to herself Ino didn't want to ruin her spotless popular reputation for helping out the Haruno girl or 'forehead girl.'_

_Once Sakura was standing up; Tenten half dragged her to the nurse's office with Ami and her friends following behind them glaring at TenTen's back who didn't seem bothered at the glaring back then. She never really was; Sakura remembered._

_Letting TenTen pushed her on the waiting chair and waiting for the nurse to finish patching up Ami and the others so they would leave._ “ _Look Sakura. I like you. I don't the fact Ami and her bitches bully you for what you look like. So, I decided to teach you how to fight back. Women have to be strong in order to live in this screw up backward world.” She grinned._

_Sakura smiled and agreed. “Do I get to call you senpai?” She teased._

_TenTen laughed saying “hell no.”_

_\--_

Sakura smiled fondly recalling that memory. She glanced up at the white lecture board and realized she missed some important notes. Her class was covering childbirth. It's not the unit she wanted to work in, but she'll learn anything.  She has always been a curious person, after all. Hurrying to write down the notes, she missed the fact the class ended twenty minutes ago. She was the only one in the room.

Flushed with embarrassment, Sakura quickly left the class after being finished with her notes. Walking towards her dorm; she was so glad she made a right decision to move in Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata in a small apartment in the dorms built to host three people. 

Arriving around ten minutes to the dorm, she quickly walked up the stairs and to their shared room. Shutting the door, she noticed Hinata left the note for her. A note that said she was on a study date with Naruto who she knows wanted helped on some subjects he didn't exactly get. Grinning; Sakura shook her head and looked at Ino's door was slightly opened. Walking over there; she saw Ino in deep sleep snoring (Ino will deny that she snores) because she didn't have any classes today which Hinata and Sakura herself secretly envied. Smiling to herself; she quickly went to her room and got changed into her clothes for work. 

Even when she still studies medicine, she happily found a nursing job at the local hospital. She usually helped the elderly since seeing sick children made her heart break. Quickly locking the room's door (and making sure she didn't wake up Ino), she hurried to get to the bus stop. She has her driver license, but she knew cars are expensive. And she doesn't have enough money in her savings to pay for a car and her student loans. That was too much. Her paychecks help her out enough which she is extremely grateful of that. 

Glad she didn't miss the bus, she looked at the buildings she passed. She chose the seat closest to the door. She knew this bus got a little crowded during this time. She assumed she might use the subway back to the dorms. Knowing her stop was five spacey stops, she put her headphones in, and listen to her favorite music. Not twenty minutes later, she got off the bus with a smile on her face. Along the walk to the hospital, she put her Ipod back in her bag.

The first thing she stepped in the hospital, she was greeted by her mother who works with the patients that were suicidal. “Hello, Saku-chan. How was class?” Mebuki asked with a small smile. She was currently glancing at a file of a boy Sakura didn't know. Mebuki Haruno, beautiful women with blonde hair, and the prettiest green eyes you ever seen. Most people assumed Sakura got her pink hair from her mother when she actually got it from her father, Kizashi. A police officer who usually works with her friend, Nara Shikamaru. A famous detective who usually complains all of the troublesome jobs he's get hired on. Although, all the complaints he tells her, not once he wanted to quit his job. 

“Oh. I spaced out and found out I was the last in the classroom. My teacher was kind enough to leave the last notes on the board for me. I should thank him, next class.” Sakura replied with a small embarrassed laugh. Mebuki smiled at her daughter before she made a shooing motion. Rolling her eyes, Sakura left her mother to study her patient's files.  

Walking up the stairs to her usual floor, she realized she got a new patient. Elder women named Akasuna Chiyo. She was seventy-three who became very ill. Her brother, Ebizo was the one that signed her in ignoring Chiyo's complains, “it's just a simple cold.” Rolling her eyes, she silently mouthed yeah right under her breath. As soon she reached Chiyo's room, she came to realize Akasuna sounded familiar.  

Blinking, Sakura quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts. Akasuna must have been a surname that anybody would mistake as knowing. Still. She could have sworn she knew someone with that surname. When Sakura opened the door to Chiyo's room, she finally placed who was the Akasuna. Looking at a certain red hair who was leaning over on Chiyo's bed was Akasuna no Sasori. A famous puppet maker, and a member of the feared Akatsuki.

“Sasori? Akasuna Sasori. Is that you?” Sakura asked while she continued to look at the red hair. Sasori turned to look at one who said his name. He narrowed his eyes at her before he realized she had pink hair. Letting out a soft chuckle, he nodded. “Well. Isn't this a surprise. It's been a while since we last saw each other, little girl.” Sasori replied.  

Sakura didn't know whether to cry or screamed she wasn't a little girl anymore. She simply chose to ignore him and check on her amused patient. “Hello, Chiyo-san. I'll be your nurse. My name is Haruno Sakura. Pleasure on meeting you.” Chiyo smiled softly at Sakura and nodded. “Hello, Sakura. It seems you know my grandson.” Sakura blinked before she quickly glanced at Sasori. “Unfortunately, I do. We met in high school.” Where she wasn't paying attention and slamming against him. She remembered dropping her hot coffee on him and her wincing and hurrying to pick him up from the floor to the nurse's office. 

Sakura snapped out her thoughts when Sasori replied. “Unfortunately, little girl and I lost contacted after I graduated. That was upsetting.” Sasori replied while looking at Sakura. 

Sakura scoffed, and pushed Sasori out of the room. Rolling his eyes, he complied. He remembers she had a mean right hook. “Vixen.” A nickname Deidara called her whenever they saw her punching someone (because she has such a short temper that she never seems to be in complete control with). Sasori couldn't help but to agree.

Settling down in the lobby, Sasori found himself remembering everything about Haruno Sakura. A girl with the strangest hair color he ever came to know. Had the weirdest eyes but since meeting her parents one day; his confusion vanished after that. He knew she could eat big helpings and still manage to keep up with her figure by exercising. He knew she was a fast runner and a good dodger. He knows for the fact she's intelligent. He also knew she was bullied by Kin and her little gang. He narrowed his eyes at that staring at the window. He clenched his fists and ignored the looks he was getting from the other people who was waiting in the lobby. 

He still remembers that day. He was talking to Konan when they notice Sakura being comforted by Kin and her girlfriends.

_Discussing the new art project for the class they shared, Konan and Sasori noticed a crowd forming in front of the gym. Looking at each other, they decided to see what's going on. Once they went closer made their blood boil. Their friend, Sakura was currently laying on the ground getting kicked in the stomach by Zaku. Kin's boy toy. While Kin was holding Sakura down by her hair. Konan quickly pushed her way to get Kin while Sasori dealt with Zaku._

_Punching Zaku in the face, he notices Sakura was bleeding. Letting out a curse, he told Konan to hurry up Sakura was bleeding. He never saw Konan that pissed off. Kicking Kin's face, Konan quickly picks up Sakura off the ground while Sasori gathered Sakura's stuff in her bag. As soon they went, they left while holding Sakura. Taking to where their friends were, they showed Sakura. Predictable, Itachi was outrage. It was no secret he saw Sakura as his little sister. Scowling, Itachi found all of Sakura's injuries._

_Tobi ran to get a nurse kit while Hidan and Deidara exciting talk about what they gonna do to Sakura's bullies. Sakura whined that they shouldn't hurt them. Sasori scoffed, and loudly said “they hurt you like it was nothing, little girl. Don't be modest.”_

_Sighing, Sakura let them talk about what they would like to do them. Konan helped Itachi bandaged Sakura. Pein looked at Sakura with a small frown. “Haruno. How long has this been going on? We're your friends. We have the right to know about this. Including the ones you grew up with.”_

_Flushing, Sakura quickly shook her head. Ignoring Konan's scowl, Sakura replied it was nothing. “You got a broken nose, Sakura-chan. It's nothing.” Tobi replied with a frown. Sakura stuttered trying to think a reply when Sasori settled himself in front of Sakura._

_Taking her chin in his hands, he made her look at him dead in the eyes. “How long has this been happening, Sakura? And don't say it's anything bullshit. You were on the ground getting kicked in the fuckin stomach.” Sasori ignored the way Pein narrowed his eyes at this news. Obviously, he's controlling himself to not go to the bullies and deal with them himself._

_Sasori should have just let Pein deal with them back then. Anyone who hurts Sakura is going to be taken care of. Whether she likes it or not._

_Sakura was about to say not for long when a certain blonde screamed in rage. “Forehead! Did that bitch Kin beat you up again?! That's been twice this week!” Ino yelled while running over to where Sakura was. She didn't even care Sakura was hanging out with her brother's little 'gang'._

_Paling, Sakura let out a small laugh. Sasori narrowed his eyes at her. “Twice this week? Is it really nothing? This isn't just bullying, it's harassment. Speak.” He told her, daring she lied in front of his face. He knew Sakura was a terrible liar._

“ _It's been happening since I was first seen talking to Itachi-nii. A girlfriend of Kin saw us and reported to Kin. Kin has a not so secret crush on Itachi-nii..” Sakura mumbled._

_Sasori stands up and looks towards Yamanaka. “Yamanaka. I want to take Sakura with you. I also want to know who's on Tsuchi's side.”_

_Ino blinked before she helped Sakura up. She scowled at Sakura's broken nose. “Broken nose, cheeks cut, a split lip… A broken finger?!” Ino pinches her nose with a scowl. “Forehead. Next time this happens, you better text me. I'll literally drop what I'm doing and kick their asses. I don't even care about my reputation.” Sakura teared up and hugged Ino. What would she do without Ino?_

“ _I don't get this. Pinky, you have a mean right hook. Why don't you fight back?” Kisame spoke up. He did have a good point, Sasori mused._

“ _Forehead doesn't like conflict. She knows how to fight thanks to TenTen, and Rock Lee. But would she use her fighting skills? Only when her life is on the line, or when angered.” Ino replied while she fishes out Sakura's phone out of her bag._

_Finally finding it, Ino dialed Mebuki's number. She knew Sakura's mother's number by heart. It ring once when Mebuki answered with a happy “Hello, Saku-chan!” Her mother's voice was clearly heard on speakers much to Sakura's horror._

_Sakura scowled at Sasori's raised eyebrow at the nickname. Silently he mouthed “Saku-chan?” to Sakura. She flushed before she reaches to pinch Sasori's cheek with a quiet shut up._

Sasori smiled softly when he recalled that memory. He realized Sakura, and he had a strange habit of seeking psychical comfort between each other. He knew she doesn't do that to anyone else, and he knows he doesn't like his personal space disturbed.

He sighed when he look at the clock that was hanging above the reception desk. Now he thought about it, Yamanaka never told him who was Tsuchi's side. He frowned when Sakura finally opened Chiyo's door with a small blush.

He raised a brow at her. “Something wrong, Saku-chan?” He asked her while she flushed even more. Dodging the halfhearted punch aimed at him, he grinned at her. “I remember your mother calling you that back in high school..”

 _'When I wanted to kill Zaku for hurting you..'_ He thought the rest.

Sakura blinked before she made a soft 'oh' sound. “Chiyo was telling me how good I was for you. Nevermind the fact, we just met today. She literally gave you her blessings to court me.” She replied with a hand running through her hair. He notices it reach past her waist now.

Sasori smirked at her. “Well. That's good. All according to plan for you, little girl.” Sakura scowled at him. “Jerk..” She mumbled.

“Besides, I'm seeing someone!” She loudly declared with her head up high. She missed the way Sasori clenched his fist with a sneer.

“Ah. That's great. Who's it is?” He asked. Best to be polite, before he told Deidara to disposed of the fucker.

“Oh. Uh. This doctor that's work at the children unit. His name is Takumi Saski.” Sakura lied through her teeth. There was no 'Takumi Saski' in this building. Probably not in Konoha either. Sasori let out a laugh. “If I didn't know you were a terrible lair, I would have believed you.” He replied.

Sakura scowled at him before she sat next to him. Ignoring the sly comment she could sit on his lap (she knew he was just being a jerk), she started to speak about his grandmother's condition. “The illness is traveling, but if I start right away she could live.

Sobering up, he nodded. He listened closely to everything Sakura spoke. He knew it was going to cost to get everything to fix his grandmother, but he will do it. Being friends with Pein helps in these times. He knew Pein knew how much Chiyo meant to him, and Sakura did too. Now he noticed it. With a smile, he wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

“Thank you, little girl. Even when you probably met my grandmother today, you know how much she means to means to me. I should think of a way how to repay you.” He whispered in her ear, smirking at her shiver.

Sakura pushed his face back with a finger while she whispered: “I'm just doing my job.”

Even when she said that they both knew it was more than just her job.

Sakura wondered if meeting Sasori again was going to turn something bigger.

Sasori wondered if involving Sakura into his life will would be a good thing.

Neither had an answer to that.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the plot to appear and see how the characters think in general. So much musings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated the original chapter two with a passion so here's a new one. Hope you enjoy it.

It’s been a month (and a week but who’s counting?) since the unexpected reunion with a certain pink haired girl who goes by Sakura Haruno or Dr. in training Haruno. He’s not surprised her dream is becoming true; slow but it’s there and he doesn’t mind it. It might be useful if she becomes a thing in his life again.

Yes, it’ll be a very useful thing for Sasori. He doesn’t want to use her at all but having someone other than Kakuzu patching up his wounds (if a reckless move on Deidara’s part cost something of Sasori) isn’t such a terrible thing. Her skills will be very useful for him.

Knowing her (he bet she didn’t change that much); once she finds out he used her for her skills after one job where he gets hurt; she will make sure it’ll be painfully slow and no painkillers to mask the pain. Because hey; he might have a wonderful poker face but that doesn’t mean he isn’t able to show emotion when he’s hurt or in general. He just chooses not to. There’s a difference.

Oh, how he wished he was a puppet like his puppets he crafted. Maybe a universe (multiverse theory in consideration) he was a puppet; whether it was through a deal with a demon or some kind of magic.

 

Although making a deal with a demon lies on Hidan’s part and not him. That’s in character for Hidan or Orochimaru (Hatred of him went up to 50%), not him. He’s too smart to pull a reckless move like that. He likes to be ahead of the game regardless with who. 

His thoughts slowly faded away when he became aware the meeting has been started once Pein sat down on his chair (Hidan likes to call it ‘Devil’s Throne’) and begun speaking.

“Orochimaru has made his move and he expects the Akatsuki to make their’s in the schedule without any delay. Any suggestions on how to get the vile snake six feet under in this move alone? Or do we procrastinate once again?” Pein told his members with a frown before his eyes swept across the room and to each member of the organization.

Each member understands Pein’s need of Orochimaru being dead and six feet under; they truly did because they wanted it too but there’s the snake’s followers and fucking Kabuto. Orochimaru truly is a villain but Kabuto is something else and they want him gone. With Kabuto gone; getting rid of Orochimaru is easier.

The snake King goes out of hiding once his Queen is captured and killed. It’s been a classic move since humanity arrived on Earth and their dear Orochimaru loves the classics. So they will show him all the classy moves they got up their sleeves.

“We all know Orochimaru is interested immortally and experimenting on orphan children to see what happens if he put a toxin or chemical in one of the children,” Konan spoke up while she resists the urge to clench her fist in anger. She was an orphan child; same with Yahiko and Nagato. It’s not right but she must remain calm.

“As far we know; some of the children was murdered or kill one another due to snapping because they couldn’t handle the drugs he forced upon them. The number of deaths isn’t exactly known but the range is up to thirty so far. He must be stopped immediately.” Pein added while he eyed Konan for a moment longer than necessary.

“We know Naru Shikamaru and Kizashi Haruno is on our side, and will send anyone of their officers for help. If I mentioned what Orochimaru is doing to my father; he might cover more tracks.” Itachi told Pein and Konan who nodded. Sometimes being the heir of the Uchiha police station in Konoha is a very useful thing.

“If Orochimaru sends his followers or few of them when you are on your job researching them; you have explicit permission on killing them. I am sure some of you know how to hide a body.” Pein coldly told the Akatsuki with a twitch of his lips.

“That’s Hidan’s job, man. He can do it after he goes on and on about his God.” Zetsu replied with a grin.

“Hey, fucker; learn some fucking respect for Jashin-sama!” Hidan shouted getting out of his seat glaring at Zetsu. Such disrespect!

Sasori rolled his eyes resisting the urge to shove poison down Hidan’s throat. Let see if this Jashin actually gave him immortality. If he doesn’t come back; then we will know this ‘God’ isn’t real.

Unfortunately; the Akatsuki does need Hidan so no murdering him. A total lost for Sasori and Kakuzu. Maybe in the same universe where Sasori is a puppet; there’s a way to kill off Hidan but knowing how karma goes; the little bastard will come back.

Such a shame.

“Hey. How about the local hospital where Sakura works at, yeah? Orochimaru got some mysterious interest in that place. She and the rest are in danger.” Deidara suddenly said with a frown. He’s only been listening so far and he couldn’t help to mention his thoughts to the others.

“I did not know about this information, Deidara. How did you come across this? And why did you not mentioned in the beginning?” Pein asked him narrowing his eyes at Deidara. It will be safe to say; Konan and Itachi were glaring at him as well.

Deidara winced before holding up his hands in surrender at the attention he’s receiving. He wasn’t counting the reactions he will get and he wished he did.

“Hey look; I just found out from one of Sasori’s spies in Orochimaru’s ranks. I will let you know I was going to tell you, okay? So stop fucking glaring at me already!” He shouted before Sasori clamped his mouth against Deidara’s with a glare of his own.

“It’s nice to know you’re quite friendly with my spies; but knowing you, you threatened the spy not to tell me first. That was a bad move on your part, Deidara.” He coldly told the blonde. Deidara made a face (as little that would do since his mouth is covered) before gripping Sasori’s wrist and ripping it away from his mouth with a glare.

“With the information, we have just been told regardless from who will help us out. It will also save Sakura’s life and the others.” Itachi interrupted before the fight between the two artists will become something more.

“Uchiha-san is right. Leader; your word on what should we do is our order. No matter what it is.” Kakuzu replied with a frown. He has never been close to Haruno but that doesn’t mean he would sit back and watch how her life becomes in danger. He’s not that heartless.

“My order has not been formed yet. Until then; the meeting will be continued tomorrow at the same time. No excuses.” Pein told them standing up with the others doing the same.

\---------- xxx ---------

It’s been a month and a week since Sakura saw Sasori. It was unexpected and not really wanted but it wasn’t so bad.

It’s not like she dislikes him; he just surprised her. If she ever saw him again; it won’t be so unwanted this time. 

It just depends if he acts that way… That way isn’t even known to Sakura. She doesn’t want to fix him at all. He’s alright as he is. As far she knows; it’s mostly sassy, antisocial, clever, mysterious….

Yeah okay. She’s going to stop because this sounds like those romance books her mom reads and she’s not going to…. God. She just compared romance books to Sasori’s personality. Help her if he ever finds out.

….

So stupid.

Why would she ever voice this out to someone? Ino is very out of the question because she tends to talk about it. Sakura loves Ino to pieces but she needs to know to shut up.

If she tells Karin Uzumaki tho… She knows that girl will back up her promise on not telling anyone. She’s tight like that.

Slang and Karin Uzumaki. Such a wonderful combo.

Most people assume Karin tormented Sakura and act like a total bitch towards because Sakura used to have a crush on Sasuke until Sasori came in her life and made that life changing crap for her  **_BUT NO_ ** . They are friends. Been friends since they were children. Crushing on a same guy back then was awful but they didn’t break off their friendship; she accidently broke that off with Ino so Karin’s friendship stayed with her.

Karin Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and TenTen (Sakura never found out her last name) stayed with her when Ino and she didn’t talk to each other.

Surprising Deidara stayed with Sakura but she’s really not surprised. Sasuke is Itachi’s brother, and Deidara has this weird hatred for all Uchiha’s except Mikoto. No one hates Mikoto. Just like no one hates Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto’s darling docky precious mother who is very beautiful. 

…..Her own mother on another hand. Mebuki is lovable but her personality is kinda shit sometimes and her lack of patience can rival Tsunade’s. Especially around the senior patients.

Okay. Enough musing. Time to go back to her job.

“Haruno. Please check on the Akasuna woman again. She’s been only wanting you to check on her. A little pathetic right?” Kin told Sakura pushing the pink hair girl roughly to get her attention.

Sakura gave Kin a look for a moment. Enough for Kin to glare at Sakura before going back to her own job. Sakura always wondered why Kin decided to work for the hospital if she didn’t have a caring bone in her bitchy body of hers with shit personality.

…. She’s acting like Kin herself. She should just stop picking up other’s traits and be herself again.

Oh well. Time to meet up with Chiyo again. Regardless of what Kin said; it’s not pathetic. Sakura is a good friend to have and Chiyo is fantastic so Kin can suck it.

That’s more like it.

\-----

The conversation between Chiyo and Sakura was great and a little embarrassing because Chiyo thinks Sakura is good for her grandson and Sakura doesn’t know what to think of that.

Her and Sasori. Yeah okay. They’re so unmatched. They’re like wood and fire but they can make it work if they try.

….. Oh no, no, no.

She doesn’t want to get together with Sasori or anyone for that matter. She doesn’t have time. She is already jugging school, work, and the rent for her little house (even when she knows her parents are paying for it. She just wants to pitch in but they won’t let her.)

Regardless her and Sasori. Together? When Hell freezes over.

Deep down; she already knows hell freezes over but denial is nice and dandy and much easier to deal with.

It doesn’t make it any more complicated anyway considering Sasori is an Akatsuki member and she knows that’s not a good thing.

It used to be a small feared (and admired because of so many attractive members) group in high school but after graduation. Everything changed and now they are criminals and Sakura wished that wasn’t true but it is.

 

They were so successful in high school and now look. Most members (the ones she knows personally) have been in jail. Out and in; it never really stops but for some reason; the papers that has them mentioned always disappear. The reporter who catches them goes missing and she doesn’t know what to think of that. 

She hopes the reporter just leaves town but she knows the reporter is dead and she doesn’t want to know who killed them. She doesn’t even want to know if Sasori, himself, has killed someone.

Maybe meeting him again isn’t a good thing.

Sakura let out a sigh and went back to work. After all getting lost in thoughts is just going cause her unable to work and well; work is something she wants to deal with right now. Not Sasori no Akasuna and the Akatsuki. Mainly Sasori in general though.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Tobi, I fuckin swear. Get that camera out of my face, yeah.” Deidara scowled Tobi swatting at the camera with a glare. Tobi quickly moved the camera away from the blonde before he done something damaging to it or him.

“Aw come on Deidara-senpai. I bet the ladies will love you once I put the photos on the internet!” Tobi shouted with a smile before dodging to the left with a small yelp when Deidara tried to smack the camera (or him) with a glare that made Tobi want to run away.

Gosh. Deidara-senpai is so violent. Please take a chill pill someday. Or every day. Whatever will benefit Tobi’s health?

“Look Tobi. I don’t want you taking my picture period. I also don’t give a shit if it’s for the ladies. I just don’t want it, okay?” Deidara tried to reason with Tobi instead of violence. He does not want to follow Gaara no Sabaku footsteps when he was around middle school.

Some boys will just change their voice and have body hair. Special cases like Gaara will snap and act on violence. Whatever floats that boy’s boat.

Tobi pouted.

Deidara glared at Tobi again for good measure.

“But senpai--” Tobi started to say before he got caught off by his cousin. Itachi kindly placed his hand against Tobi’s mouth with a small frown.

“Tobi-kun. When someone tells you no; you will listen. No means no. Please remember that.” Itachi told Tobi.

“That’s fucking true. Here here to fucking Itachi Uchiha; the wisdom bastard. All hail the common sense man.” Hidan shouted with a loud laughter before chugging the beer can in his hand afterward.

 

Itachi let out a sigh before uncovering Tobi’s mouth and walking away. He chose to ignore Deidara’s scoff and glare towards him. He heard Deidara say ‘Like I want that Uchiha bastard fighting my fuckin battles for me. Can he fuck off?’ 

Especially Deidara’s comment.

One day Deidara will see Itachi is on his side but until then; Itachi will ignore the blonde’s rude gestures and comments towards his person.

Itachi wonders why Deidara loathes him so much.  
Deidara wonders why Itachi even bothers.

Sasori wonders how native Deidara can be when it comes to Itachi Uchiha but it’s not his business to pry into the blondes and the Uchiha’s affairs.

After all; Sasori has other business to worry about. Like Sakura Haruno and Orochimaru.

“Brat. Let’s go. I need to drop this paycheck off at the hospital. Don’t make me wait.” Sasori told Deidara putting his coat back on and grabbing his stuff before walking out of the building with an impatient frown.

Deidara eyed where Itachi walked off to the last time before scoffing again and walking out of the building after he got his own belongings. He also pushed Hidan’s chair knocking Hidan off balance. The silver haired man nearly hit the floor and let out a loud cuss towards the blonde.

Konan let out an annoyed sigh at the scene before walking towards the hallway where Pein and Itachi went. She must speak to both concerning the affairs of Orochimaru.

\------------------------------

Deidara was quick catching up to Sasori and starting his car. He also told Sasori he wants to listen to his own taste in music and all he got was an annoyed look from the red haired. Since this was Deidara; he still did his own thing. The brat.

‘Show Me how to Live’ by Audioslave came up on Deidara’s pandora and he grinned. He turned up the volume while Sasori lets out a sigh and watched them pass by the buildings heading towards the direction of the hospital.

“Hey. Are you still mad at me, Sasori?” Deidara suddenly asked making a turn to the left. He always loved shortcuts and Sasori doesn’t mind them. More time he will have for himself later on.

Time is just a concept but it’s everything for Sasori no Akasuna. He doesn’t like to waste time at all. Time is important to the red haired.

“Care enough to narrow it down, brat?” Sasori questioned with a raised brow towards the blonde. Deidara rolled his eyes before gesturing to a random direction with his hand.

Pointless. That did nothing for Sasori. He voiced that out.

Deidara groaned before commenting about Sakura which made Sasori eyes the blonde in distrust.

“What about the little girl?” Sasori questioned. Deidara better have a good reason to bring her up.

“Are you still mad that I kept her job quiet from you, yeah?” Deidara questioned with a frown.

All he got in response was the volume turned up and a glare.

 

It was better than nothing. So Deidara will count that as progress. For someone who likes time and shit; the red-haired sure do like to waste someone else's time. That someone is Deidara Iwa (Yamanaka but hush); Sasori’s long time ‘friend’ (Sasori will deny that word) && partner in crime in the Akatsuki. 

Looks like Deidara is the only exception, but the blonde will bet Sakura is also an exception. Just like Sakura; Sasori likes to be the King of Denial with feelings. Deidara hides a snort.

“Brat. You missed the turn.”  
“Fucking dammit.”

Looks like Sakura isn’t the only one with absent-mindedness.

With a U-turn that is heavy illegal going by the car screeches and the loud honking; Deidara and Sasori finally reached the hospital with equaled annoyed looks on their faces.

Sasori didn’t even wait for the blonde to lock his car; he was already walking towards the entrance with frown and a look that said ‘don’t talk to me’. Once he walked to the front desk; his conversation with the nurse was short and to the point. Bluntness work in favor for the red-haired after all.

Honestly. Something his grandma should learn but let’s not rub salt in old wounds. After all ‘living in the past’ is bad according to Itachi Uchiha. Sasori doesn’t want a therapist and Itachi is about a level away from becoming one.

He can manage his own damn problems just fine. His methods with dealing may not be healthy but it works for him and he’s not going to change it for someone who’s a fucking Uchiha.

….. He needs to get away from Deidara.

“Look Kin. I appreciate your honestly with me but can you please be nice for once. I honestly haven’t done anything to you.” A voice made Sasori break free from his own musings (It must be musings day today for crying out loud) to glance at the person who spoke to this ‘Kin’ person.

……

Sakura Haruno. He should have known. He will know her voice from anywhere. He won’t forget her after all. He won’t be able to.

“Look Haruno.” Kin begun mocking Sakura who frowned; “I have a right to be honest with you but I don’t want to be nice towards you. I don’t like you, and I never will. You not doing anything to me means shit to me. I just don’t fucking like you.” She finished with a smile aimed at Sakura who huffed in annoyance before she turned around to walk away from Kin because she doesn’t want to scream at the girl in the main lobby and she stopped dead in her tracks.

Because she just noticed Sasori looking at them with a frown with Deidara close to him (neither Sasori or Sakura will tell you when he came in the picture) glaring at Kin.

Just great.

“It’s alright to not like someone; I don’t fucking like some people that I know, but not liking someone who hasn’t done shit towards you sounds pretty stupid. Isn’t that right, yeah?” Deidara called out towards Kin who in turned glared at him.

“Look blondie. This isn’t your business so can you do me a solid and fuck off?” Kin snapped in response.

Sakura threw the said blonde an apology glance.

Deidara glared at Kin and was about to step closer to Kin and say something she needed to fucking know if Sasori didn’t raised his hand to silence the two. 

 

The red-haired lowered his hand once he got the three’s attention before he added his own two cents. “I honestly don’t care who you are but you’re the one who needs to ‘fuck off’ as you put it. This is absolute pointless and pathetic.” He called out on Kin’s shit with a look aimed at her. 

Kin made a face at him before turning to glare at Sakura for a moment before she walked away to god knows where.

Deidara grinned at that. “See Sak? Why don’t you tell her to fuck off? That was hilarious. Didn’t you see her fucking face? Priceless!”

Sakura frowned at him before she shook her head. It’s time to move on and do her job. “Okay, okay. First of all; it won’t help my case with her and I can handle her just fine, thank you. I do appreciate your help, Sasori. It is pointless and pathetic as you say but I wanted to do the nice approach.” She began before holding her own hand to silence the boys.

“Moving on from this problem I didn’t want you to know about; are you here to see Granny Chiyo today? Visitors are still allowed to come in. So if you wish; you can follow me because we moved her to another room after you last visited her. “ The pink-haired finished with a small smile aimed at the two.

Deidara let out a snort before he walked towards Sakura with Sasori following after him with a frown aimed at Sakura’s back.

_ ‘I can handle her just fine, thank you.’ _

_ ‘This problem I didn’t want you to know about…’  _

_ ‘I didn’t want…’  _

Sasori frowned in displeasure but he will be a hypocrite if he tells Sakura to let him help her deal with her problems but all she has to say the word and he will deal with Kin. 

After all; it doesn’t cost that much for a person to go missing.

Deep down; with how dangerous his life is; Sasori doesn’t want to push Sakura away. Want her to leave his life. She’s something other than his art; that brightens his day and he wants that to stay.

He doesn’t want her to leave him like his parents did to him all those years ago.

Chiyo may be family but she will die one day. She’s old and wrinkled and she will leave this Earth one day. And he won’t stop it. He also doesn’t even give a damn about her little brother. His grand uncle. 

They were never close after all. Pointless to be emotional about him.

Even he knows his grandma will die; he still gives the check to Sakura and telling her to fix his grandma because he doesn’t want to her to go now.

Sakura smiles and gives her understanding and that brightens his day. He still won’t admit it out loud and both doesn’t mind the silence.

Deidara watches them and won’t be surprised if they ever officially get together. A Mismatched couple but sometimes fate likes it when two people whose each other opposite be a matched.

All Chiyo does is smile at the scene and wish for Sasori’s happiness. Because she knows this Sakura girl won’t leave her grandson and everything is good in her world.

It doesn’t take them long to get catch up with each other’s life (with Deidara telling Sakura majority about Sasori’s; no surprise there) before it’s  time for the Akatsuki members to go and bid goodbye to Sakura and Chiyo.

Sasori gave Sakura a look that she doesn’t know what to think about before leaving the building and towards Deidara’s car. The blonde shrugged at Sakura and tell her to be safe and if she has to; punch the Kin bitch. She just laughed and pushes him towards the exit of the building.

Sasori and Sakura goes back doing their own thing and wonders how long will they see each other next time. Deidara drives towards his own apartment after dropping off Sasori’s to his and wonders if Sakura is going to be alright with Sasori’s life. Only fate can tell and he doesn’t like it but he can’t stop it.

He just hopes Sakura or Sasori doesn’t die in the end. 


	3. Friendship & Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are days where Sakura and Sasori wish for new friends. Some of those days are in this chapter. Please enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to make future chapters longer but here's what I have for chapter three.

**NARUTO doesn’t belong to me.**

**Oh hey, Sakura does indeed cook well. Deidara and Ino are just being little shits (and Sakura freaking plays along) and I wanted to make fun of SP.**

XXXXXX

“Are you sure you can cook, Sak?” Deidara asked Sakura one day with a frown. He was in the kitchen with Sakura with his little sister visiting them today. Sasori wasn’t there because he was working with his projects for this side job he got.

It takes their minds off their real job. Being an Akatsuki member can be such a stressful thing. No wonder Konan looks like she wants to pass out or kill someone but she’s still very beautiful. No matter what if you asked (no one does; a pity) the blonde.

Sakura gave him a look. “Uh yeah. I can. Why do you ask?” She questioned him with a frown of her own.

 

Strangely since she was her best friend who always defends her; this time Ino kept her mouth shut and continued to mind her business watching TV. Although she had the volume lowered down enough to hear their conversation because banters with Sakura can be so amusing for her. 

“Well. You see. The last time you cooked; Kisame got ill and couldn’t really stomach anything for like a week during high school. So hence why I’m asking, yeah.” Deidara replied. It wasn’t like he was nervous or anything but he likes to live okay. Just because he can be reckless doesn’t mean he doesn’t value his life. Big difference if he ever saw one.

Sakura’s cheeks colored in response before she huffed. “That… That doesn’t mean anything okay. Besides that wasn’t actually food. It was a pill I was trying to create okay.” She rambled making random gestures to the stove with an embarrassed look.

Ino snorted at that. She also did a pretty good job at not being affected by Sakura’s glare aimed at her. She knows the pink-haired for years; her glares doesn’t exactly affect her anymore.

 

“A pill. Yeah okay. I will try to buy that excuse. Maybe next time; you can make up a better one.” Deidara told Sakura nodding at her. He grinned when she huffed again in annoyance and went back to her cooking. 

God help her. She needs new friends. Maybe ones that don't shit on her cooking. Her cooking is good. She will swear that is and she won’t stop cooking. People are just too damn picky with their food.

_ Excuses and denial can only work for so long, little girl. _

 

“Deidara. If you’re so… concerned about my cooking; why don’t you try it? You will be the first one to try my cooking and see for yourself that I progress.” Sakura suddenly voiced out with a grin aimed at the blonde who’s eyes widened and he raised his hand to announce his disapproval. He couldn’t because his sister started laughing so much; she had to grasp her stomach. 

“D-Deidara. C’mon. Try forehead’s cooking! I want to watch because there is nothing on TV.” Ino told her brother who glared at her. Ino grinned in response because she wanted to see this so bad.

Deidara wished he gotten a puppy instead of a sister. He rather cleans up the little one’s shit than deal with someone’s shit.

He turned to look at Sakura who smiled at him. She even held up the spoon for him with a smile. Obviously, since it was her idea; she’s all up for it. He looked up at the roof with a pained look before he leaned down and taste it.

……..

“Okay.”

“Okay? Just okay?” Sakura replied with a small frown. She’s been frowning a lot but that’s the price when you deal with the people she knows. 

“So far; I’m not ill so your cooking is okay,” Deidara told her. After he said that; Sakura huffed (again) and tried it herself because it couldn’t be just ‘okay.’

….. Oh.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Sakura let out a whine and she raised her head towards the ceiling as if it will give her it’s pity and make everything better.

It didn’t and that didn’t make her feel any better.

“Do you want to order takeout or pizza?” She asked him.

“I want both. Both is good.”  
  
“Deidara, please. We need to save money for rent and the things we need.” She tried to reason with him.

“Hey does this mean Forehead’s cooking is still shit?” Ino asked with a curious look on her face. At that Sakura let out a scream and Ino took that as her answer.

“I wouldn’t call it shit but it’s something. She still has a long way to go, Ino.” Deidara cut in before Sakura actually done something because Ino may be a good friend but she can be too honest and Sakura’s temper can snap so easy nowadays. 

 

Probably because with how things have been going on since Sasori and Deidara himself meet up with Sakura that day during the hospital when Sasori gave the pink-haired the check (Pein paid for it because he still has a heart); things kinda went to shit. 

For example; Orochimaru made his move again without Akatsuki making their move. Kabuto has been assigned to the hospital Sakura works at. The very same hospital and both Pein and Tsunade didn’t like it. He used dislikes loosely because it’s much more easy to stomach than words like ‘loathe’, ‘hatred’, and ‘fucking stupid troublesome bullshit.’

 

Since Orochimaru obviously has power; the head of the hospital (fuck them) let Kabuto work there. Kabuto himself hasn’t really done anything but Kin has been hanging out with him and Deidara doesn’t like it. Sasori likes it any less. 

So in response Pein ordered Deidara and Sasori to move in with Sakura to keep her safe. Her house is right next to the hospital and her university. It works out for her but so many things could still happen. They can’t let that go through their heads.

Anything dealing with the snake King && Queen is too important to discard.

 

How Sakura acted towards them moving in was something Deidara excepted. He still doesn’t know how Sasori felt but he knows the red-haired didn’t mind. Because hey; when you move in with someone you have a weird interest in; you wouldn’t mind it. 

He honestly feels bad for this kid.

\------------------------------------------

_ “Please tell me you are kidding,” Sakura told them with a frown. When she opened her front door; she didn’t expect to see the Akatsuki at her doorstep with serious looks on their face. (That made her uneasy because the serious look on this organization isn’t exactly a good thing.)  _

_ “Unfortunately; we aren't, Haruno. Deidara and Sasori are moving in with you due to Orochimaru and Kabuto made their move.” Pein told her all business like. Gone with his gentle and caring personality towards her and she finally got to meet the Pein that Sasori and Deidara knows. She doesn’t like it but it suits him. It’s upsetting but that’s how the world works around here. _

_ “I--I don’t know what those two did but this… This is something else. Why does this relate to these two--” Sakura gestured to the artists who was watching her with serious looks, “--moving in with me? Can someone please explain. I might understand a little better if someone did.” She tried to reason gesturing widely with her hands. _

_ She can’t deny she’s panicking because this is too much for the girl. Today was a such a simple day; you know? She got up; feed her cat, took a shower, got dressed. She also made herself a simple breakfast and switch so many channels on her TV that she must have passed the time because it was noon when the Akatsuki showed up and caused her to have anxiety. _

 

_ She didn’t want to get involved but she knows now that’s not something she gets to choose to stay away from. She swears she must have done some shit in her past life to cause this in her current life.  _

_ “Sakura-san; you must understand why we are making this decision whether you approve or not. It is for your safety and I know this is nerve wrecking but it is important. This information we have received from an important source isn’t something to discard.” Kakuzu cut in because he notices she isn’t calm and she needs to be to properly process this information. _

 

_ Sakura gaped at him before she gestured to him with her hand looking at Sasori because maybe he can help her out. Maybe he can help her calm down. Because this is really too nerve-wracking for her. The red-haired man didn’t disappoint her.  _

 

_ “Little girl.” He started and all her attention went to him. She dislikes the nickname but it’s better than ‘Haruno brat’ he once gave her when they met. “Orochimaru; I know you have met him, is planning moves that cause people’s lives to be a disaster. He has killed and manipulated people’s lives. He has been making experiments with people your age and maybe younger that causes them to die, become a mutant, or have them kill each other or kill in general.”  _

_ Sasori told her with a serious look. No sugar coating. No holding her hand and telling her everything is black and white. That life is so simple and stress-free. _

_ That life isn’t the fairy tale she grew up hearing from her parents. She wished it was but that’s not how fate plays around. _

_ This news would have someone screamed and shout this isn’t helping them out but it was different for Sakura. It helped her process this much faster and made her realized this is serious. It was still nerve-wracking and she may have gotten even more anxious but she now knew it wasn’t a sick joke. _

 

_ ‘--I. That’s.. Why would someone do such a thing? Doesn’t the police know what Orochimaru has been doing behind society's backs?!” She shouted at that which made Itachi gave her a look that made her regret her question. She knows Itachi’s family is the police force in Konoha and they do everything in their power to protect society. She opened her mouth to apologize but Itachi shook his head and held up his hand to stop her from voicing out her upcoming apology.  _

_ “Sakura-san. Please hear this out. This is coming from a Uchiha who knows due to his father’s position in the police force. I know the police is trying everything they can to stop Orochimaru but the snake has power; the police, unfortunately, doesn’t right now. Orochimaru has money and that is something the higher ups is very greedy about. Logic and common sense mean nothing when it comes to large sums of money.” He finished with a small sad smile aimed at Sakura who let out a sharp exhale and a small pained whimper. _

 

_ “Kabuto has been assigned to the hospital where you--- we work at, dear. Shizune being assigned to watch over Ami and Kin will not be enough to protect you. You must remember she is pregnant with her first child and will not be much use for protection. Pein has been kind enough to let his two members move in with you, Saku dear.” Her mother told her because she was there the night before. A sleep over if you wish to know with her daughter; her only child.  _

 

_ Mebuki may have disapproved boys living with her daughter but this is serious enough that her own feelings don't matter. Her child’s life is more important than her feelings.  _

_ “I… I don’t have a say in this. I realized. I just wish this isn’t happening. This is so fast paced for me. It will take time for me to wrap my mind around it but okay. They can move in my house. That’s at least I can wrap my mind around right now.” Sakura whispered and that was it. That’s how Deidara and Sasori moved in with Sakura. _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------ _

Deidara’s musings have been called to a stop once Sakura poked him with her wooden spoon with a worried frown. “I don’t know what you’re thinking but I want to let you know; you can always come to talk to me, Dei. That’s what friends are for.” She told her with a smile and for her; he smiled back. That’s at least he can do for her. 

“While you were thinking of whatever; we picked pizza. We got two large pepperoni pizzas and one cheese pizza. I also ordered like four orders of breadsticks and teriyaki wings. So bro; once the pizza boy comes by; you better chip in with the cash.” Ino told her brother with a serious look.

 

Deidara snorted. He already was going to chip in; thanks. He isn’t fuckin greedy with money like Kakuzu. “If you must know, sis; I already was going to chip in.” 

“Good, good,” Ino replied with a grin.

Sakura let out a sigh and went to call Sasori on what they have done for dinner. All she got in response from him was his sigh and a question that made her shout in annoyance before hanging up on him afterward. 

 

She knows she shouldn’t have done that. He’s going to give her a lecture about shouting on the phone but she is above the level where you can pick on her concerning her cooking. You can’t blame her getting her cooking skills from her father. 

\--------------------------

Once Sasori came home; he didn’t disappoint Sakura on his lecture. He also didn’t disappoint Ino and Deidara’s need for live entertainment. It beats their constant need to switch channels about fifty times a minute.

Their large pizza order cost them a lot but it was so good, and they were so hungry that each of them gave the pizza boy a tip. It ended up being a good day for everyone. The four got a delicious pizza (including the breadsticks & teriyaki wings) while the pizza boy got a generous tip. 

\-----------------------------

When the food was nearly gone, and Sai coming from his job to pick up Ino from Sakura’s place; it was around nine pm and Sakura choose that time to call the boy’s attention. She has been wanting to comment on this for a while; she told them and today is the today she will voice them out.

The boys were curious so they asked what she wanted to tell them so badly she was smiling.

 

Sakura grinned at them and told they are finally going to have rules in the house. No buts at all. It is still her house, after all. 

They honestly should have expected that from her.

 

“Okay. So I have come up with these rules that all of us are going to follow because they’re common sense and they’re also very simple to follow by.” Sakura told them eyeing the boys who nodded along. She grinned at them pulling out a large piece of colored paper that was used for art projects. (If you must know; the color was blue because blue is wonderful and Sakura loves it. One of her favorite colors.)

The rules said….

  1. Call home or someone’s cell if you’re going to be late coming home.
  2. If you’re in trouble; talk about it. That’s what friends are for.
  3. Please don’t bring people in the house to have sex.
  4. At least give some money for rent. 
  5. Since Deidara likes to blow up things; only blow up stuff away from the house. Thanks.
  6. I am serious about not bringing someone over for sex.
  7. This is new but please leave Sakura’s cooking skills alone.
  8. Help around the house. Do chores or no baked sweets for you.
  9. No inside fights/banters with Hidan.



 

Deidara raised a brow at some rules and turn his attention to look at the pink-haired who was grinning proudly at her colored art paper. “Yeah okay. I can follow these but uh. Number five. Is that really necessary to call me out like that, Sak?” He asked with a hurt look. He wasn’t exactly hurt. He just likes to be dramatic. 

Sakura snorted at him before she gave him a nod. “Deidara. The last time you blow something up; you scared me so badly I screamed and the neighbors called the police on you. You spent three days in jail for that.” She tapped her pink-colored nail on the colored paper where number five was written with permanent marker in bold underline front.

 

Deidara snorted. “Still don’t know why I spent three days in there and why Itachi was the one to pick me up.” He childishly told them. Sakura let out a sigh while Sasori resists the urge to roll his eyes at the immaturity. 

“Brat. The reason why you spent three days in the jail cell was because it should have taught you a lesson on not blowing those distasteful (Deidara frowned at him) things you call art.” Sasori told him coldly while Sakura placed her hand on her forehead because here we go again.

Another ‘My art blah blah’ banter.

 

“Uh hey; Sasori. I may respect your choice on your art but my art is the shit, man. It’s not distasteful at all.” Deidara told him with a wounded look before letting out an annoyed sigh. 

 

“You are mistaken, Deidara. ‘My art is the shit’? You must mean your art  **_is shit_ ** because that’s how distasteful your art is to me.” Sasori replied. Sugar coating does not exist in Sasori’s world.

“Hey. Listen here you little fucking shit--” Deidara began hotly because fuck no; no one insults his art but he was interrupted  _ (how rude) _ by Sakura who stood up from her seat to snatch the permanent marker from the coffee table and wrote down one more rule for them to obey.

 

  1. Art bantering is not allowed in the house or their art will not be allowed in the house period.



 

And that is how you end a banter with two artists by one tired pink-haired doctor in training. It may be a little harsh but she is so tired of their banters. It used to be entertaining but now the entertainment lost its spark for Sakura. 

 

Regardless of that little art banter; it was still a good day for Sakura. She’s not sure if that still counts for the two sulking artists in the house. 

\---------------------------------

“So. Let me get this right. Pinky actually fucking wrote down ‘art bantering is not allowed in the house blah blah’?! That is fucking hilarious. I wished I was there to witness that.” Hidan shouted with laughter bubbling up his mouth while Deidara fucking glared at him.

Sasori let out an annoyed sigh. Why does he share the same planet with the silver-haired zealot? It’s bad enough to share the same earth with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

“Enough with your loud laughter, Hidan. Some people here are actually trying to enjoy their stay in this coffee shop.” Pein told Hidan who snapped his mouth shut with an annoyed look.

Sasori hid his small smile by raising his cup of dark coffee (no sugar) to his mouth and drinking it. Deidara didn’t hide his small smile. He even aimed it at Hidan’s direction.

Children. That’s why they are.

 

It was a good enough day for the Akatsuki. They managed to knock off some plans that Orochimaru had in progress out of the Earth. The snake not happy about that but so far; he hasn’t made his move yet. Life is good today. 

“I’m with Hidan on this one, Leader-sama. It must have been entertaining.  **Pinky has some serious guts.** ” Zetsu added his two cents with a too fucking happy smile.

Pein frowned at his direction but couldn’t disagree. It is entertaining based on how Deidara told the tale to the Akatsuki. He also wished it was caught on camera but that wish will not come true; sadly. Unless they reenacted it again.

Oh, how he wished that will happen.

 

“Deidara-senpai’s art is very wonderful through, Sasori-senpai! Please reconsider your view on his art!” Tobi shouted next and he was quickly hushed by Pein who only gave him a look. He also may have noticed some customers giving him annoyed looks. 

Deidara started to grin because Tobi may get on his nerves but his taste in art is in his favor for the blonde. He was about to say thanks when Sasori interrupted him with a rude snort (that shit). “First of all Tobi, Deidara's art will always be a distaste in my eyes. That will not change and second, lower your fucking voice down.” The red-haired boy voiced his disapproval.

Why that motherfucking redhead shit… Deidara outta.

 

Konan was the one who glared at Deidara this time. “Look. We are clearly aware that you two have different views in art so please shut the fuck up and banter about it somewhere else. Somewhere not in public. This has been a rule in the Akatsuki starting today.” She told the two with a frown because she heavily agrees with Sakura on this. 

The darling blue-haired woman may not be their leader but she is the leader’s partner (romantic and sexually involved as well) and that is enough for the members of the Akatsuki so they obey with no questions asked.

Pein smirked. He couldn’t have done better himself.

\----------------------------------

“Hold the fuck up. You actually silenced the artists of the Akatsuki about their art? That’s amazing, Sakura. Good for you.” Karin Uzumaki voiced out her thoughts once Sakura finished her little tale in this little shop in the mall. A little shop that is about two miles away from the coffee shop that the Akatsuki is located at.

“Yes, ma’am. I sure did. Thanks, Karin.” Sakura proudly said with a grin.

“Anytime, Sakura,” Karin responded with a grin of her own. 

 

“Well. This is a shocker. Never really expected that. I thought them banters entertained you, forehead?” Ino questioned before she took a small bite out of her cheese bagel. She may be out of the loop of Sakura and that made her want to frown. The blonde wondered why Karin and Sakura are more in sync than her and forehead. 

“I think it may have been a little harsh. Their banters are never really violent. Not that I am aware of.” Hinata voiced out her thoughts while she checked the time on her watch before she nodded to herself. She still has time until her meeting with the Hyuuga clan about letting Naruto (her boyfriend) in the family.

 

Sakura was about to say something until Temari snorted. “I think they had it coming for a while. Their banters can be violent, Hinata. Sakura made the right choice.” The other blonde told the others at the table. 

“Exactly. Temari is right. Deidara and Sasori are pretty violent in general but their art is something else. Too precious for them. They will fight who will disagree their views.” Tenten shared her own two cents. She pointed at each girl with a smile before going back at eating her fries and burger.

Sakura let out a sigh.

 

Why did she have to make such weird friends when it comes to guys? 

 

“Hey now. My brother isn’t fucking violent, okay. You take that back.” Ino raised her voice towards Tenten with a frown. Tenten opened her mouth when Ino silenced her with a glare. “You don’t know a damn thing about my brother. You’re hardly around anymore so you don’t get share your own two cents.” Ino shouted slamming her hands against the table. 

Hinata bit her lip and quickly paid for her meal. She was out of the building a moment later after gathering all her belongings. She never did liked conflicts especially when either Ino or Naruto made one.

Temari wisely didn’t comment. Ino was right, after all. Out of the girls; only Ino and Sakura really knew Deidara. She may have said their banter was violent but she only said the banter. TenTen made the choice to say ‘in general.’

Quite troublesome.

“Hey, first of all, keep your damn voice down. Besides you can defend your damn brother all you want but don’t tell me what to do. My opinion on him isn’t exactly positive and let’s remember he’s in the fucking Akatsuki, Ino. He’s not a good man.” Tenten raised her own voice with a frown.

Ino snarled at TenTen’s direction. Why she outta…

 

“Enough.” 

Ino and TenTen turned to Karin who was glaring at them. “You two are causing a damn scene. Deidara is not a good guy, and he himself knows it. Besides, you shouldn’t really talk about violence, you two. Both of you have been in fights so shut your mouths.” Karin scowled them.

“That’s bullshit, Uzumaki.” Ino tried to say but was interrupted by Sakura who slammed her share of money down on the table and walked off. The girls watched her left the building and walked out in the cold upset.

After that; no one really said anything. They also didn’t comment that Sakura left her belongings. She will come back after she calmed down, after all.

Two hours passed since then and she didn’t come back.

XXXXXX

**Ya know once you became a writer yourself; you start to pat yourself on the shoulder for a brilliant cliffhanger. Until next time everyone, goodbye~!**


	4. Too Damn Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara makes things messy between Sasori and Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize since things are moving so fast; this story might end soon.

NARUTO doesn't belong to me.

XXXXXXX

It didn’t take them long for them too worried about Sakura after the two hours passed. They quickly paid their meal and apologized to everyone in the place about their behavior. Once they did that; they quickly got out of their and into their cars to Sakura’s favorite places.

They want to look for her before calling the guys. It’s a pride thing, they admit.

Unfortunately, they didn’t find her. So Ino told them to call Sasuke instead of Sasori. He would likely keep calm and the remaining girls agreed.

He did indeed keep his cool and that worried Ino more than anything.

Wasn’t Sakura one of his best friends? She thought to herself.

XXXXX

“So Sakura didn’t come back after the fight you guys had in the shop.” Sasuke summarized looking at them in disapproval. They were just as bad as Kiba and Naruto when they start to fight after a stupid comment.

“Yes, and I’m worried, Sasuke. Aren’t you?” Ino replied with a frown. Sasuke turned to look at her and nodded. That made Ino frowned even more but before she could say anything more; Sasuke returned to the matter at hand.

“It’s only been two hours since you last seen her so the police won’t be able to help. It has to been over twenty-four hours so they can announce the person as missing.” Sasuke told them with a frown. That clearly didn’t help the situation.

“Well, you’re just a big bag of disappointment. We should have called up Sasori instead. At least he actually fucking cares about Sakura.” Temari replied. All Sasuke did was that he gave her a look and that didn’t help Ino at all.

‘Sasuke. Do you really not care about Sakura?’ Ino thought.

“We need to tell him. Akasuna lives with Sakura along with Deidara. He will know something's up when she doesn’t return home. He will raise hell especially if he thinks Orochimaru is behind this.” Karin said looking at Sasuke who nodded. Ino frowned.

With that; Temari decided it was time for Tenten and her to leave towards their apartment in the next town. They swore to Ino that they will keep tabs on Sakura’s status. ‘Cross our hearts’ they said.

Outside, Ino laughed and smiled. Inside; it didn’t help her out one bit. Once Ino left Sasuke’s office to give Karin and Sasuke some time to themselves; Karin turned to look at Sasuke.   
“Does Orochimaru know where all the places Sakura hangs out at?” She asked him. Sasuke looked at her before he shook his head.

“Good. We need him away from her.” She said and Sasuke nodded again. Since it was only Karin; his mask left him and he placed his hands on his forehead. He was so worried…

“We are just pretending to be on the snake’s side, Karin. You need to remember that.” Sasuke said with tiredness laced in his voice. He was only in his early twenties and he’s dealing with this… Karin frowned at him. “I know that but Orochimaru is smart and more deadly than Madara, Sasuke. We need to be on our toes.”

Sasuke frowned. He didn’t want to be reminded of his uncle.

“Contact Suigetsu and Juugo. We need their help.”  
“Will do.” After that Karin left, and Sasuke’s mask came back once again.

‘Sakura. You better be fucking alright.’ Sasuke thought before going back to work.

XXXXX

“I should have come back, huh,” Sakura said while looking down from the ten story building. Gaara merely looked at her before he shrugged. They were on top of the roof of the Sabuku company and Sakura thought it was best to talk to Gaara about what’s going on.

Gaara doesn’t know why she asked him for his opinion. It’s not they were close or anything. It’s none of his fucking business anyway but since she is Naruto’s dear friend; he would humor her.

“I think leaving them was a better choice. You should have brought your belongings, though. That was a dumb move, Haruno.” Gaara finally replied when Sakura gave him an impatient look.

Sakura scowled. Gaara smirked.

‘Bastard,’ Sakura thought.

“I know I am a bastard, Haruno,” Gaara told her. Sakura looked startled so he told her she said it out loud.

“--I. Regardless of that, what should I do? Do you think they have told anymore?” She asked trying to ignore that happened. Gaara shrugged.

“Knowing my sister; she would have looked for you herself before involving others.”   
“You’re right.”  
“I know I am.”  
Ugh. Cocky bastard.

“And after that; she would have involved others. Probably Sasuke since he can keep his cool.” Sakura said with a small laugh. Gaara turned to look at her with an annoyed look that made Sakura shut her mouth.

“The Uchiha works for Orochimaru, you know that right,” Gaara told her. Sakura blinked and felt a lump in her throat. No, no. He’s joking… Sasuke. Her and Naruto’s Sasuke wouldn’t.

“You must be joking. Sasuke will never…” Betray me and Naruto like that.

“I’m not joking, Haruno. I witness the Uchiha with his uncle and Orochimaru about the same time Akasuna and Iwa moved in with you.” Gaara cut her off with a look that made Sakura want to cry.

“This can’t be true. Gaara, I know we weren’t close but please--” Gaara cut Sakura off by grabbing her collar and giving her such a furious look that Sakura wanted to run away from. She felt a little scared.

“Snap out of it, Haruno. This is what happens when you get involved with Akasuna no Sasori. You made some deadly and dangerous enemies.” Gaara told her with a glare. This is good for her, he reasoned to himself. Naruto may get mad after he comes back from the Hyuuga meeting but he will understand why Gaara did it.

He just hopes Sakura does as well.

“Akasuna no Sasori is not a good man. No matter what you may think otherwise. He may have an interest in you but he’s still cruel and ruthless. He murders people, Sakura.” Gaara said and Sakura didn’t comment he said her name instead of her last name. As soon she opened her mouth, Gaara covered it with his other hand with a scoffed.

“He murders people with his art, Haruno. He makes his own poisons and hides them in his puppets. The very same puppets he impressed you with. His art kills for him and it benefits him and the Akatsuki. They aren’t good. You better watch your back.”

“He murdered his friend in Suna, ya know. The friend nicked himself with a carving knife that Akasuna was using. Chiyo covered it all up with the media and told her grandson to hide the body but he had other plans. He made a puppet out of his friend, Sakura. Don’t believe me? Look up the name ‘Komushi’ from Suna.” He finished pushing her away from him. Sakura wobbled-- nearly losing her balance but she managed to stand on shaky legs.

“I--I need to leave.” And with that Sakura ran toward the exit and leaves Gaara standing there staring at the door expressionless.

What she needed is a wake-up call on Akasuna no Sasori; Gaara mused.

XXXXX

“What do you mean she didn’t come back, Ino?!” Deidara shouted slamming his cup of beer on the table with a glare. The beer spilled a little but he didn’t care. He was more interested in what Ino just told him at the little place Akatsuki does their business.

A quiet and clean place. Ino doesn’t know what TenTen or Temari is talking about. Her brother and his friends aren’t criminals. It didn’t have any odd smells or even stains and she narrowed her eyes at the two said girls who looked away.

Karin, on another hand, looked at Ino with a frown. ‘Looks can be deceiving, Ino. Don’t forget that,’ the red-haired woman thought to stare at the blonde. She knew that Akatsuki does illegal business much more tattoos & piercings. That’s just the front.

A clever front. The Akatsuki isn’t just some punks who want to cause havoc in the world. They actually know what they are doing. They have goals and those goals are to get rid of the people (if they can be counted as humans) like Orochimaru and Madara.

 

“She didn’t return, okay. We looked at every place she hangs out at. We even went to Sasuke and all he did was fucking keep his cool and did nothing! It’s like he doesn’t care ab--” Ino started to shouted before she was roughly cut off by Karin who grabbed her purple sweater and slammed her against the wall.

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re saying about Sasuke, Ino. He’s worried about where Sakura is. She’s his family just like Naruto, god dammit.” Karin shouted at the blonde who looked stunned at being slammed.

The others tensed for a fight but Deidara lets out a furious growl and their attention shift towards him.

“Don’t ever touch my sister like that again, Uzumaki,” Deidara growled starting to stand up but he was stopped by Sasori who shook his head at him. Karin bit her lip before giving him a sharp nod. She walked towards Itachi who gave her a look.

Sasori was just going to open his mouth and say what he needed to say before Tobi came running out of the area that led to the stairs and opening the entrance door with a happy (and relieved) shout, “SAKURA-SAN!!”

The people in the living room looked towards entrance door with various levels of relieved looks. They saw Sakura being hugged by Tobi who started to spin her around smiling and so happy that she didn’t have the heart to say you’re hugging me too tight.’

It only took a word from Itachi for Tobi to let go of Sakura and shut the door. Ino walked towards Sakura who looked worried because Ino looked so furious at her. Sakura started to step back but she bumped into Itachi’s chest who lightly grasp her shoulders with a look towards her.

“WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, FOREHEAD? IT’S BEEN LIKE FUCKING FOUR HOURS.” Ino shouted grabbing her best friend from Itachi’s grasp and shaking her with a frown. Don’t get her wrong; she is relieved but honestly her best friend is going to give her gray hairs.

“We looked at every spot you hung out at, and we even went to Sasuke’s work to tell him that you didn’t come back after those two hours passed. You better tell me--us right now. You had me worried. Us worried.” Ino finished while she wiped a tear from her eye.

 

“I--I was with Gaara at the Sabuku company, Pig. I’m sorry for not coming back. Gaara thought it was best for me to leave when I told him.” While Sakura said that; Sasori noticed she was trying to leave the place once again. Slowly; step by step and he wondered.

He wondered what the Sabuku youngest told her. Surely, that couldn’t be it. He needs to get the bottom of this now.

“Little girl,” Sasori said walking towards Sakura who looked at him startled. She backed away when he reach her and he stopped in his tracks. Sakura looked scared and not a moment later; she scrambled away from him snatching her belongings from Konan when she noticed them. With that; she slammed the door closed and they watched her run towards the direction of her university.

Silence.

“Looks like your fucking kid brother told her more than just her not coming back was a good choice.” Hidan voiced out what everyone he assumed was thinking towards Temari who gave him a look. Temari’s lips curled and she got out her phone to contact her brother because she’s curious. Sakura looked scared when Sasori came near her. What the hell did her brother say?

_Temari: We just met up with Sakura and something interesting happened._

Temari texted to her brother reading it out loud so they could hear what she texted. It only took five minutes for Gaara to reply with a simple ‘what.’ Before she replied to him; Deidara snatched her phone and ignoring her growl towards him; called Gaara with a growl of his own.

‘’Temari, I’m busy.” Gaara’s voice sounded stressed, annoyed, and even tired but Deidara didn’t fucking care at all. He snorted and he heard Gaara stopped whatever he was doing. He put the phone on speaker and voiced out his thoughts with a snarl, “ She looked fucking scared when Sasori came near her.”

“Did she now? Well. What does that have to do with me?” Gaara replied and Deidara glared at the wall wishing it was the red-haired punk. He even wanted to punch the fucker’s nose in. He was going to say something until Sasori snatched the phone from him and asked the Sabuku kid what did he say to Sakura.  
“Ah, Akasuna. All I told her was that you murder people for a living.” And with that Gaara hanged up on Sasori who simply stared at Temari’s phone. He gave it back to her who looked worried but he ignored her. He simply ignored everyone in the room. He grabbed his coat and his belongings and left the building saying nothing.

Sakura looking scared.  
‘I told her… Murder people for a living.’  
The little girl running away from him.

 

Now Sasori sees why having Sakura in his life is going to be a bad thing. Although; even when this happened he still doesn’t want to chase her out of his life. He’s a selfish man, after all. Been selfish since his parents were taken away from him.

It’s time for him to have a talk with Sakura. All he would regret that it’s too damn soon. Sabaku fucked his plans and now he has to clean the score. Has to clear up things with Sakura before she does something stupid, and knowing her; she will. The damn girl hardly thinks when she’s out of school. It’s going to get her killed.

Fucking fuck, he seriously needs alcohol.

XXXXXX

We see Sakura sitting down on the couch of Hinata (and Naruto’s) dorm at the University staring down at her cup while Hinata and Naruto looked at her shock. They couldn’t believe what she told them. Sasori murdering people… Sasuke working for Orochimaru… Itachi-nee most likely killing people as well with the other Akatsuki members. Orochimaru and Kabuto doing ill things towards orphans. Granny Tsunade knowing about Orochimaru.

“Sakura-chan… Are.. You’re not joking, are you?” Naruto asked with a nervous smile and Sakura shot him a look that made him choke on his spit and looked down. Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder and he got a graceful look.

“I should have seen this coming,” Sakura said before she started to laugh. Naruto and Hinata shared worried looks at each other. She continued to laugh and laugh until the laughter slowly turned into sobs and she didn’t hide her tears from her two friends any longer.

She suddenly swiped her cup off the table and heard it shattered when it hit the ground. Hinata flinched and Naruto grabbed Sakura and pulled her into his arms to hold her and she held him tight crying. Hinata quickly cleaned up the mess before someone steps on in and looked at Naruto worried.

Naruto sadly smiled at his girlfriend and they both decided that Sakura shouldn’t be alone. Not with news like that….

That day; Sakura spent the night at Hinata’s dorm room.

People called and text her nearly the whole night but she didn’t answer. The one who she wanted to hear from didn’t show up in her phone’s notifications. Not one phone or text message was from Sasori and she should have also seen that coming.

Why did she have to fall for a man like him?

XXXXX

It’s not Sasori wanted to ignore Sakura that night. He didn’t know what to say. After all; how does one confess that they do indeed murder people but it’s for the people? That the Akatsuki does the Kages dirty work. That he would kill someone for her if she just said the word? He knows she won’t take that well so he didn’t contact her.

Something tells him that going to the dorm rooms to see her isn’t a good idea but it’s the last result. He hopes she left the side of her were she uses that monstrous strength of hers at the Akatsuki place.

 

Something in him doubts she did.

So here he is talking to a receptionist who’s trying very hard not drool over him. He doesn’t need that in his life and he’s kinda taken. Not like she’s his type anyway.

“Do you know where Hyuuga Hinata is staying? I have important matters to discuss with her.” Sasori told the front desk with a small polite smile. He ignored the flirty look the receptionist gave him but she was useful since she gave him the room number and turned to the direction where the dorms are before he was roughly pulled to a corner by an angry blonde.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Naruto screamed at his face holding him by the collar with a furious look. “You shouldn’t even be here, dammit.”

Sasori closed his eyes and counted until the pain in his head went away. His head was slammed against the wall and he could hear the receptionist shouted in shock. He heard she was going to call the cops on Uzumaki who yelled at her that this guy shouldn’t even be here!

 

God. His head hurts so much. He shouldn’t have drank the night before but who knows when they are going to get their head smashed against a wall? Sasori sure as hell didn’t see this coming but considering who’s friends with Sakura; he should have.

It didn’t help his hangover one bit.

When he was able to think and not throw up; he manages to hear the blonde shout “You made Sakura-chan cry! She fucking broke down and broke one of Hinata’s cups. She doesn’t need this, dammit! I fucking knew you were bad news from the start, Akasuna.” Naruto yelled and the receptionist tells Uzumaki she will call the cops on him.

He didn’t want to harm the Uzumaki. Didn’t want to start a fight but something in him just snapped.

Sasori suddenly smashed his fist against Naruto’s cheek who got caught off guard. Naruto let go of him to cup his cheek with a wince and Sasori stepped away from the wall. He’s not going to let some little brat get the better at him. He ignored the receptionist's warning and pushed Naruto away from him who stepped closer to him; likely ready to smash his fist against his own cheek. He stalked away from the blonde ignoring his shouts and headed to the dorms. It didn’t take a while to find them.

It also didn’t take him long to locate the Hyuuga’s dorm room. He was lucky enough to see her barely closing the door and locking. He saw her turned to his direction and stopped in her tracks. He saw her eyes widened in shock and she didn’t back away. She walked towards him and did something he didn’t expect from her.

She slapped his face harshly. Enough if he was someone else; would have teared up from the pain.

“Y-You should be ashamed of yourself!” She told him before she hurried off. He didn’t care where she went and he didn’t even rub his cheek to soothe the sting. He just walked towards the door and knocked.

She didn’t make him wait long and he hoped that was a good thing.

XXXXX

_Naruto: Don’t answer the door._

That was the text Sakura got right when Hinata left to her classes. She raised her brow and wanted to ask what the hell is going on before she heard someone knocking the door. Sakura bit her lip and looked at the text. She didn’t want to answer but she also wanted to. After all; it might be him.

Decisions, decisions.

So she ignored the text and answered the door. She found out why and she wasn’t surprised. She just didn’t expect him looking like a mess. Didn’t expect him to look so damn tired. Didn’t expect him to come here in the first place.

Regardless of that; she let him in and she shut the door right after he came in.

“We need to talk, little girl.”  
“Yes, we do, Sasori.”

XXXXXX

“Wait, Hinata. You slapped Sasori?!” Ino shouted and she was quickly hushed by the professor. She waved him off when his attention went back to the board. Because this lesson may be important for her career but this is something else. Something she needs to know right now.

Something that will make her happy. Don’t get her wrong; she doesn’t hate Sasori. She’s just not fond of him right now.

‘And to think back in high school; I tried to play matchmaker between the two.’ She thought trying hard not to groan.

“-Yes, I did. He should have been ashamed!” Hinata whispered before she ducked down in case the professor heard. Fortunately with her soft voice; he didn’t and she sighed in relief.

“Way to go, Hinata-san! This Sasori-san should be ashamed for making Sakura-chan run away in fright!” Lee shouted and he was quickly and loudly hushed by the professor and some of the students.

“Keep your voice down, you idiot!” TenTen whispered at Lee who sheepishly smiled. He quietly apologized and went back to listening to the conversation. Ino rolled her eyes and Hinata blushed when she caught some people staring at their direction.

“Maybe this is the bad time to talk about this,” Hinata told her friends looking embarrassed. They turned to look at her and she heard a snort from behind.

“No shit. Can you keep it down?” One girl told the group with a frown. Hinata blushed and apologized while Ino glared at the girl. TenTen simply sighed and made Ino turn her head back to the professor with her hand grasping Ino’s chin. Giving the fact it was Ino, and she hasn’t forgiven the brunette yet; TenTen’s hand was quickly and harshly slapped by Ino’s and that was the end of the conversation among the group. Not even the girl didn’t say anything about that.

XXXXX

“The question is, Temari, how did your brother know so much about Sasori?” Shikamaru asked her while he glanced at her. They were at his apartment this time talking about recent events. Shikamaru had to admit he didn’t expect this when his girlfriend barged in while he was taking a nap. It was his day off; both from work and classes. He wanted to sleep.

His girlfriend had other plans for him.

Troublesome.

“How should I know?! Ever since our dad left him with the CEO position; he’s been finding out all sorts of shit that I didn’t even know! Something is obviously up, Shikamaru. I want to know now.” Temari replied clenching her fist. She was frustrated and worried for Sakura. 

Of all the answers Gaara would come up with, Sasori murdering people wasn’t them. 

“Maybe our dad was right. Don’t trust your cousin Sasori.” Temari added and Shikamaru set his hand on Temari’s head not saying anything. 

XXXXX

“You can’t be serious,” Sasuke told Karin who sadly nodded her head. She wished she wasn’t but it’s the honest truth. 

“How the fuck did Sabaku find out about Sasori, man? This is some serious shit, Sasuke. It’s bigger than us.” Suigetsu shared his two cents. All Juugo did was frowned and looked towards their leader. 

Sakura is staying with a murderer and the guy who likes to blow up stuff. Sasuke doesn’t like this and even worse; Itachi probably knows about Sasori’s history. 

“Suigetsu is right. This is bigger than us. Bigger than what Orochimaru told us. We should reconsider the whole deal now.” Juugo finally replied. Sasuke looked torn but Karin shook her head. 

 

“What the fuck, Karin? This is bad.” Suigetsu said standing up. Karin glared at him. “You don’t think I know that? Sakura is one of my close friends and I don’t like this! But this is what Orochimaru mostly like wants! Us to leave so he has more access to her. We can protect her using the Uchiha company. Madara may have founded this company with Fugaku but this is still our place. Madara may owns half of this company but Fugaku left most of the rights to his sons. Madara isn’t the type to move so recklessly and neither is Orochimaru.” 

 

“If we leave, Sakura might die and I know Sasori is the type to kill people who dare took his Queen.” She finished seriously. Sasori seems like the type to do many cruel things to people. 

“This is bullshit.” Suigetsu and that was the end of the meeting between that group. 

 

After Juugo and Suigetsu left the office; Sasuke turned to look at Karin. He never expected an old fangirl (she was kinda crazy in love with him during grade school) would help him out so much. Make him take off his mask and be comfortable being off guard. 

“Karin. Is there any houses that are available near Sakura’s house?” He asked her. Karin looked confused before she nodded. “I believe there is two. One across from the house and one next to it. Why do you ask?” 

 

“Because it looks like I’m going to be neighbors with Sakura once again. I need to be there and I’m taking Naruto with me. You can take the other house with whoever you want. After all, those two Akatsuki members can’t be by her side all the time.” He reasoned. 

Karin smiled. 

XXXXX

“Is is true? Is what Gaara said is true, Sasori?” Sakura asked him after a long moment passed. They simply made green tea and turned on the television. They were comfortable with the silence until Sakura couldn’t wait any longer. 

Deep down, Sasori couldn’t either. 

“It depends on what he told you,” Sasori replied glancing at her. Not a good answer given her frowned towards the table. He just needs to know what the hell his cousin told her first and should he burst the brat’s jaw. Probably should just let Deidara break it instead. 

He will need all the fury inside of him for Orochimaru. 

 

“He told me you killed people. That you killed your friend from Suna.” She told him looking at him and Sasori turned to give her all of his attention. He sat down his cup and continued to look at her until Sakura looked away. 

How did Gaara…? 

 

“What.” He demanded. Sakura scowled at him before she repeated what she just told him and he didn’t like it. Didn’t like it one bit. 

 

“Sakura, look at me.” And Sakura did because this startled her. First Gaara, and now Sasori calling her by her name? She felt the same lump in her throat and hoped what Gaara told her was wrong and Sasori wasn’t a bad person. 

Sasori’s expression told her otherwise and she felt like crying. 

 

“Why did you kill…. Those people…” She muttered tearing up. They had a family. Someone loved them and saw them in a coffin before it was placed on the ground. Why Sasori? 

“They had it coming. They deserved it.” Sasori told her and the tears slide down her cheeks. Did she fall for a guy like this? 

 

“No one deserves to die.” She replied. Sasori scoffed and that made her even worse. 

“They did. You don’t know what they did, Sakura.” He reasoned with her and that made her stop and think. She couldn’t help but ask what they have done for Sasori to kill them. 

“I will only say they were Orochimaru’s pets and they did rotten things towards children.” And that was the end of the chat and Sakura threw herself at Sasori who caught her just barely. She sat down on his lap and cried for the children and he wasn’t surprised. 

 

She loves children so much. He knows. Probably wants one herself. 

“Are the children okay?” She asked him and she watched him look up the ceiling for a moment before looking back at her. No, no, no.

“...They’re…?” She trailered off when he gave her a nod. It made her cry even harder and Sasori didn’t say anything. He just wrapped his arms around her and kept quiet. 

She didn’t bring up Komushi and he didn’t ask. He wonders if that’s a good thing.

XXXXX

After she calmed down; she gathers her belongings and left Hinata and Naruto a note saying she patched things up with Sasori and is going back home with him. Sasori walked down the stairs with her after they locked the door and he leads her to his car. They passed by the receptionist who gaped at them gesturing to Sakura with a frown aimed at Sasori who simply give her a look before pushing a confused Sakura into the car. 

 

Once he got into the car ignoring the receptionist and driving away; Sakura questioned him about his little lady friend. He gave her a disgusted look and told her to keep such thoughts out of her head. 

“I think she looks cute.” She said grinning. “No, she isn’t.” He said. Sakura gasped and smack his shoulder. “Be nice!” She scowled him. Sasori gave her a look and resist the urge to rub the sting because she’s stronger than Uzumaki. Fucking shit. 

 

“When I have ever been nice?” He asked her. Sakura looked at him with a frown before she smiled at him. He narrowed his eyes at her before quickly giving the road his attention. 

“To the children you saved.” She mumbled and he didn’t say anything about that. There was nothing else to say. 

XXXXX

**The drama man. It’s for the plot, I’m sorry. Oh, the chapter before this one where Sakura’s cooking was okay/bad was me making fun of SP. I couldn’t resist.**

**Anyway, I didn’t plan on putting Gaara in but things happened so I did. He won’t play a big part. He’s just there to cause havoc for Sasori. I also didn’t plan on making them related; it just happened and I rolled with it. How they are related is Gaara’s father being Sasori’s father brother. It works since Sasori is only twenty-four in this fic while Sakura and her friends are twenty-one.**

**If you noticed; Karin and Sasuke do have something going on. It won’t come up often so if you’re not a fan; don’t worry.**

**Until next time guys. Goodbye.**

 


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**I am so sorry to inform you that this isn't a new chapter. I have decided to abandon this work because the plot is confusing. It was just a small plot bunny for Sasori and Sakura to reunite with each other at the hospital along the way they discover shit is going to go down.**

 

**If you wish to adopt this work or a plot; feel free. I'm sure you would do an excellent job~!**

 

**Once again; I'm so sorry.**


End file.
